


Prom-posal

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [47]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Boyfriends, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Prom, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Kurt, Sebastian, and Blaine are at the rink to witness a time-honored tradition.





	Prom-posal

“Madison! Maddy! _Whoa_ … can I … can I talk to you a second? Oops! Make way! Make way! I’m so sorry, but I can’t stop!”

Sebastian cringes as he sees a boy, roughly about his age, wearing a button-down shirt and blue jeans, attempting to navigate the ice in rental hockey skates, wobbly knees and ankles bent, carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a wrapped present in the other. He’s doing his best to skate/walk to center ice, tripping and nearly landing on his face three times in a row when a toddler with an EZ Skater crosses his path, then again when a figure skater twirls by.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!” Kurt slides to a stop beside his boyfriend. “I can’t believe he’s _actually_ going through with it!”

“Going through with what?” Blaine asks.

“It’s prom-posal season,” Sebastian groans, watching as the boy inches his way across the ice almost entirely on his ankles now, the goofiest smile in the world on his rapidly blushing face, risking life and limb to reach the gaggle of tittering teenagers waiting for him in dead center – Madison McCarthy, along with her brother Mason, and Jane, as well as five of their synchro team students, watching with pre-teen heart eyes aglow. “We get a few dorks like him every year about this time.”

“ _I_ think it’s sweet.” Kurt counters Sebastian’s grimace with a kiss on the cheek. Sebastian smiles in spite of himself, but it doesn’t keep him from rolling his eyes. “They bring flowers and balloons. Sometimes they even sing! The best part about it is that nine times out of ten, these guys can’t skate to save their lives, so you know they really have to like the girl if they’re willing to publicly embarrass themselves this way. One guy last year came out on the ice dressed in a _tuxedo_ to ask one of our competition skaters to the prom.”

“Wow.” Blaine rests his hands on the shoulders of the beginner skater he’d been teaching, who seems more than happy to take a five minute break from conquering fishies to watch the action on the ice unfold. “Did she say yes? What happened?”

“He fell backwards and took a rather nasty hit to the head,” Kurt says.

“I remember that! There was blood everywhere!” Sebastian snorts. “Man, that guy was a total tool – cursing at the pre-tots and everything when we wouldn’t drop everything to help his ass up! Got what he deserved if you ask me – _stuck up rich kid_.”

“Meanwhile,” Kurt continues, shaking his head at his beloved pot calling a kettle black, “ _she_ went on to pass her Moves in the Field tests, win three gold medals, and got accepted to Harvard.”

“Well, as long as it worked out.” Blaine snickers when Madison attempts to meet the boy halfway but her brother and Jane hold her back with the synchro skaters, outstretched arms locked together, forming a blockade in front of her. Blaine assumes making it to the center unaided must be some sort of rite of passage.

If you can’t make it to the middle, you don’t deserve a _yes_.

He just hopes this guy doesn’t end up flat on his back with a crack in his skull. He seems nice.

The boy stops for a moment, his ankles probably throbbing, but the small crowd of onlookers start cheering him on, yelling, “Go! Go! Go! Go!” as he repositions the flowers and the gift, and starts walking again. Some of the junior coaches know his name, and start a cry of, “Josh! Josh! Josh! Josh!” which echoes around the rink.

“Madison! Madison McCarthy!” Josh calls, out of breath and laughing at himself. At ninety percent of the way there, he decides to go for broke. “Will you … whoa!” Kurt gasps as Josh spins completely around, steadying himself at the last minute. “Whoa … okay! _Will you go to the prom with me_?”

“Yes! Yes, I will!” Madison squirms away from her brother and Jane, breaks through the synchro skaters, and reaches Josh seconds before his feet fly out from under him. It happens as if in slow motion - Josh catching air and going horizontal before he crashes to the ice on his tail bone. He manages to keep his head elevated and his offerings from being crushed beneath him, but the sound his body makes when he lands is enough to make the entire rink let out a combined exclamation of, “ _Ooooo_!”

The pain doesn’t seem to matter to Josh as he embraces Madison to an enthusiastic round of applause.

“So?” Kurt asks, looking at his boyfriend, who’s been completely invested in the ending of this saga since Josh stepped on the ice.

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” Sebastian concedes, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind as they watch the happy couple. “That was kind of cute.”

“Hmm, I thought so.” Kurt sighs, watching his crying friend kiss her smiling date, who doesn’t seem too eager to get up. Actually … he doesn’t seem _able_ to get up. He props up on an elbow in an attempt to roll over, winces, then gives up and stays on his back. “Uh … I think we should call an ambulance.”

Blaine, cell phone already to his ear, says, “I’m on it.”


End file.
